


An Exercise in Naivete

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Mommy Kink, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, school girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: What started out as you innocently wearing your hair in pigtails ends with Alex punishing you in her office for having distracted her with your sinful attire...
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Kudos: 62
Collections: You In The Story Bro





	An Exercise in Naivete

It started innocently enough (no pun intended).

You’d spent the night before at Alex’s place – she’d left early to prepare for her day’s lectures, leaving you to your own devices. Between your post-sex hair and the rain pouring outside which would only serve to make your hair frizzy, you knew you were facing a bad hair day, so you’d simply finger combed it and corralled it into pigtails, thinking nothing more of it.

But as you sat in the crowded lecture hall, absentmindedly chewing your pen as you listened to the day’s lesson (or, at least, as much as you could pay attention while watching Alex talk with her hand...her very _talented_ hands), you noticed that she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of you.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious under the intensity of her gaze, you felt your cheeks heat up and immediately proceeded to take your hair down, pulling it back into a low messy bun.

After class, as you put your notebook back into your book bag, intentionally lingering in the hopes of getting Alex alone, you felt a presence behind you. “Why’d you change your hair?” a warm voice husked near your ear. A hand landed on the small of your back. “I liked it the way it was...”

You turned, grinning coyly as you filed away this new information for future use... “You were staring,” you said with a sweet little smile.

“Can you blame me?”

* * *

The next day, deciding to play a hunch, you took painstaking care in putting your hair into high bouncy pigtails, even going so far as to tie little pink bows around them.

Approaching her office door, you plastered on your sweetest smile before knocking. For a few moments, you both stood there in silence as she caught sight of you, eyes lingering on the pigtails for just a moment too long, her jaw hanging open slightly. “Y/N...” she stammered, uncharacteristically lost for words. “What... What are you doing here?”

“I just had a few questions about yesterday’s lecture...” you said, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind you.

She raised a brow, not seeming convinced as to your true motives, but gestured to the seat across the desk from her nonetheless. “What are your questions?”

You watched her for a moment, head cocked. You didn’t miss the slight flush working its way up her chest, the hitch in her breathing. You knew her far too well not to know _exactly_ what was running through her mind. “Do you like them?” you asked at length, biting down on your bottom lip as you twirled one finger around the end of your pigtail.

“Is this what you came here for?”

You grinned slyly, paused to clear your throat as you remembered you were trying to play innocent. “Actually, yes...”

Alex stood slowly, circling her desk to stand behind you. She leaned in to whisper beside your ear, breath hot on your skin, “I love them, actually.” A laden silence. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you not to wear them in my class ever again.”

* * *

You were stubborn, though. In fact, you decided to redouble your efforts to get the best of Alex. If there was one thing you loved, it was making her sweat...especially in front of a room full of your fellow students. You loved the laden looks she’d give you, silently promising to have you on your knees in her office, face deep in her cunt, a private conversation in a room full of witnesses.

You’d gone out and bought a skirt – a little plaid pleated thing that barely deserved to be called a skirt, considering the fact that it barely covered your ass. That was kind of the point, though.

Almost as if she’d foreseen your plan, Alex seemed to deliberately avoid looking at you. The entire lecture, her eyes seemed to land anywhere but on you and the practically scandalous amount of thigh you were showing.

You huffed. Two could play at this game...

Next lecture, you wore knee socks and kitten-heeled mary janes.

When that failed to elicit the desired reaction, you upped the ante: a blouse just a fraction too small to contain your breasts.

Finally, you saw a break in your perfectly polished professor’s veneer...judging by the crack in her voice as she tried to focus on her own lesson, the way she seemed to continuously lose her place in her notes, the way she never once took her eyes off you.

“Y/N?” she called out after class ended. “My office...” Her voice was hard and demanding and left no doubt that you’d finally accomplished what you’d inadvertently set in motion that day you first wore pigtails...

You grinned smugly to yourself.

* * *

Her office door slammed shut behind you and, as you whirled around, startled by the sound, you found yourself pressed up against the door. “You think you’re so clever...” Alex snapped, voice low and dangerous, her body pressed up against your back. “Walking into my class dressed like that, knowing full-well what it would do to me. You’ve been a _very_ bad girl.”

“I was just trying to...”

“I know what you were doing,” she said sharply. “I saw the way you were spreading your legs, hoping to throw me off balance with your barely there panties. You may as well have fucked yourself right there in the middle of my class...”

You cocked your head slightly, pouting just a little even though she couldn’t see the expression on your face, pressed as it was against the door. “What’s the point of that when I’ve got you to do it for me?” you teased.

She let out a huff, obviously not impressed with your smart little mouth. “You’re being downright bratty,” she scolded, yanking one of your pigtails to wrench your head back.

You gasped slightly, but managed to swallow a back a moan at the harsh treatment lest you give away too much. “Well, maybe you ought to punish me,” you husked.

Alex took a step back, allowing you to turn and face her. You smiled sweetly, batting your lashes in an attempt at innocent you just knew she wasn’t buying. Your chest was already heaving with anticipation of the promised punishment. (And it didn’t escape your notice that Alex couldn’t take her eyes off your breasts as they strained at the buttons of your blouse.)

“You want to be punished?” she asked, skirting her desk to open one of the drawers.

You nodded eagerly, craning your neck to try and get a good look at what it was she was searching for.

She paused in her search then to study you, eyes burning with intensity. You kept your gaze locked on hers, never wavering, even as you felt heat surge through you to pool between your legs. Almost as if she could sense how wet you were getting from the prospect alone, one side of her lips quirked up.

The glint of lasciviousness in that expression almost had you keening then and there. There was just something about the way she was looking at you, like she was trying to bring you to orgasm with her gaze alone that made you positively tremble.

Then, she pulled from the desk drawer an obscenely large strap on, setting it on the desk between you. For a moment, your jaw hung open slightly before you met her gaze again. You hadn’t even known she possessed one, let alone one so fucking _massive_ you could practically feel how it would stretch you already...

She smirked then as if reading your mind. “Bend over the desk,” she commanded. “Show me those panties you were so eager to expose to me during my lecture.”

Wordlessly, you obeyed, propping yourself up on your elbows on the wooden surface, the position alone enough to have your ass exposed in the barely-there skirt.

Alex circled around to stand behind you, fastening the strap into the harness. For a moment, she said nothing, merely looking at you as you waited so nicely for the burn of intrusion you knew was coming. Then, her fingers brushed between your legs through your panties, bringing them away damp even through the fabric.

She clicked her tongue scoldingly. “This is a _punishment_ , Y/N, and you’re _dripping_... Well, if you’re going to act like a brat, I’ll treat you like one. You’re not allowed to cum...and if you do, I won’t touch you again for a month.”

You opened your mouth to protest, to beg if you had to...but couldn’t manage to get a word out before, without warning, she’d moved your panties aside to push the strap into you to the hilt.

“Mommy!” you gasped as her hips were flush with yours, the delicious burn of your cunt being stretched spreading through you.

“Yes, Baby?” she cooed, withdrawing all but entirely, then pushing back in. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head, your pigtails bobbing. “No, Mommy! Fuck me please!”

Alex took great pleasure in obliging, thrusting forcefully in and out of you. Every time you opened your mouth to speak, she would move inside you, effectively eliminating all coherent thought from your mind. “I don’t know what got into you...my bratty little baby. Are you really such a needy little thing that you have to beg for my attention?”

“Yes, Mommy,” you whimpered. “I _need_ you...”

“My baby gets what she wants,” she said indulgently. She continued pounding the strap in and out of you, producing whimpers and moans from your throat. “Except today...today you get _nothing_. Understood?”

You nodded, swallowed thickly, even if all you wanted was to beg her to let you cum. You knew better than that, though. She never gave in to begging. If anything, begging made her more firm in her decision to punish you.

“What was that?” she asked in a demand that you answer her. She tugged one of your pigtails, causing your pussy to clench, wetness to gush down your trembling thighs. She hummed a note of surprise as her fingers trailed through the wetness running down your legs. “I didn’t realize you were such a little slut for pain...” She offered her fingers to you to suck and you eagerly accepted them into your mouth.

Your whimper around her fingers was confirmation enough and she seemed to greatly enjoy putting this new knowledge to the test, winding your pigtail in her hand and pulling sharply as if testing just how far she could push you. Then, without warning, she smacked your ass.

And, without warning or control, you came. You cried out sharply as the orgasm washed over you, leaving you panting, whimpering as your brain seemed to shut off for a few moments. When you were finally capable of thought again, you whispered, “I’m sorry, Mommy... I tried.”

She just laughed good-naturedly as she reached up to tickle the spot below your ear that always made you sigh in contentment. “It’s okay, baby,” she murmured. Withdrawing, she gently turned you so she could kiss you properly. “But next time, just tell me what you want...”

“Why?” you retorted, finding your smart aleck attitude almost immediately returning. “This way is so much more fun.”

She raised a brow. “Which part exactly? The part where I nearly came in front of a classroom full of students just from looking at your sinful attire?”

You nodded, flicking your tongue out over your bottom lip slowly in an obvious gesture of faux coyness. “Yes, actually.”

“If you’re not careful, Y/N, I might just have to punish you again,” she threatened. “And make no mistake, I won’t be nearly so understanding when I do...”

You smirked, a sliver of pink tongue peeking out from between your teeth, eyes glinting with mischief.

She just shook her head with a sigh, though it was clear she was less disappointed than she tried to appear. “You _are_ a brat, Y/N...”

“But you love that about me,” you replied with one arched brow, “Right?”


End file.
